Natsuko in NarutoWorld
by Nanika Neutron
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke ont disparu... Apparaît une fille étrange qui sais beaucoup de choses sur tout le monde... Découverte de la peur bleue de Neji, d'un Kyubi pervers, d'un Itachi tout sucre tout miel au naturel... et d'autre chose encore... YaoiHét
1. Où un retour est annoncé

KIKOUUUUU !  
Bonjour, bonjour !  
Pour votre plus grand bonheur, ou malheur (au choix), j'ai commencé une fic à chapitre sur Naruto…  
Alors, en avant la musique ! (ou plutôt, le pauvres persos !!)

**Auteure** : Nanika

**Disclaimer **: Vous la savez, mais ça coûte rien de le répéter pour bien déprimer : rien, nada, niet, est à moi……………

**PS** : Y a Tsunade, mais Sasuke n'a pas eu à choisir entre rester ou partir avec Orochimaru : ce dernier n'a pas encore envoyé les débiles à la marques strange !

Tsunade leva les yeux sur la personne qui était entré dans son bureau.

- Alors ?  
- Non, désolé, Tsunade-sama. Nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle.

L'hokage soupira, et d'un geste signifia à l'ANBU de partir.  
Elle re-soupira.

- Mais où êtes-vous ... Naruto, Sasuke ... ?

Elle ne comprenait pas. Deux mois ... deux mois s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière mission. Ils devaient seulement vérifier si Orochimaru était vraiment allé dans ce coin perdu du pays qu'était le Village des Songes.  
Trois semaines à tout caser. De plus ils étaient accompagnés de Sakura et Kakashi-sensei. Ces deux là étaient rentré depuis deux semaines ...

Flash back :

- Où sont les deux autres ?

Tsunade vit Sakura baissait rapidement les yeux, pendant que son sensei serrait les dents.

- Ils ... ils sont partis de leur côté.  
- Quoi ?

Tsunade fronça les sourcils. Que voulait dire la fleur de cerisier ? Kakashi décida de prendre en main la suite de la conversation.

- Nous sommes allés faire la mission. Nous avons très rapidement trouvé que Orochimaru était effectivement allé dans le Village des Songes...

Tsunade hocha la tête. Un ANBU transcrit par écrit cette affirmation.

- ... Puis Naruto a voulu faire, hum ... du zèle. (Sakura eut un hoquet) Lui et Sasuke ont décidé de suivre les traces. Nous avons alors convenu de nous retrouver devant le Village de Cuivre, vous savez, celui de la tante de Shino, où les gens sont fabricants de ...  
- Je sais de quel village vous parlez. Continuez, Kakashi.

Coupa Tsunade. Le ninja baissa la tête.

- Oui. Nous avons patientez plusieurs jours. La veille de la date prévu, trois personnes portant des capes sont entrés dans le village. C'était Naruto et Sasuke.

Kakashi se tut. Il ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre. Lui-même n'avait pas totalement compris ce qui s'était passé. L'hokage remarqua un détail.

- Trois ? Qui était l'autre ?  
- On ne sais pas. Mais Sasuke semblait y tenir beaucoup.

Tsunade ouvrit grands les yeux. Kakachi secoua son visage d'un air navré. Sakura regretta son éclat. Elle baissa la tête.

- En réalité, ils ne nous ont pas parlé. Nous n'avons pu les apercevoir que grâce à un coup de chance. La cape de Naruto a glissé, et on a pu voir son visage. Quand il a vu qu'on l'avait aperçut, Sasuke lui a hurlé de remettre en place son habit, puis ils se sont mit à courir, Sasuke tenant la main à la troisième personne qui semblait être une femme ...

Après cela, personne ne prit la parole. Chacun perdu dans sa propre réflexion.

Fin flash back.

Tsunade soupira une fois de plus. Depuis, pas un mot, pas un signe qui aurait pu nous dire s'ils étaient en vie. Ils étaient classés déserteurs.  
Pas que ça lui fasse plaisir, mais les deux avaient été aperçut. On ne pouvait prétendre à leur mort. Ils avaient donc déserté.

- Où êtes vous les enfants ??

Après cette question qu'elle posa au vent, elle ferma la fenêtre de son bureau, puis dans un nouveau soupir elle se traîna jusqu'à son divan.

Deux ombres se faufilèrent dans Konoha. Tromper les ANBUS qui gardaient la porte avait été facile. Un simple coup de manchette sur la nuque. Facile.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la tour. L'un des deux, le blond, prit la parole :

- Que fait-on ?  
- A propos de quoi ?  
- On réveille Tsunade maintenant, ou on patiente jusqu'à demain ?  
- Attendons. Nous devons nous reposer de toute manière.  
- Hai.

Et les voila qui vont vers le lieu de rendez-vous de l'entraînement des élèves de Kakashi-sensei. Comme s'il s'était agit d'une habitude, ils déposent leurs sacs sur le sol, côte à côte, s'assirent face à face, puis après un long regard, se couchèrent dos à dos. Tranquillement, ils s'endormirent.

Nanika : Voila le début ! Pas trop ennuyant ? J'espère pas!  
Naruto : Ne, Sasuke, je le sens pas, mais alors pas du tout…  
Sasuke :… Hn, pour une fois que tu dit quelque chose de sensé…  
Nanika : Nan, mais tu vas arrêter de me le traumatiser le petit Naru-chan, oui ? J'en ai encore besoin, moi !  
Naruto & Sasuke : Traumatiser ? oO…  
Nanika : hoche la tête Oui, traumatiser !  
Shikamaru en a marre : Ouais, très intéressant… maintenant… au revoir, et sûrement à bientôt soupire, malheureusement…  
Nanika menaçante :Qu'est-ce tu dit ?  
Shikamaru : Je t'aime.  
Nanika : …rouge  
Shikamaru : Ja ne !!


	2. Où le retour n'est pas vraiment apprécié

Hello!  
C'est moi..

Shikamaru - Non, c'est pas vrai! On croyait que c'était quelqu'un d'autre…  
Nani menaçante - Je croyais que tu m'aimais…  
Shika - Bien sûr…  
Nani pleure - Alors, pourquoi t'es méchant avec moi??  
Shika -… En avant la suite…

[Comme s'il s'était agit d'une habitude, ils déposent leurs sacs sur le sol, côte à côte, s'assirent face à face, puis aprés un long regard, se couchèrent dos à dos. Tranquillement, ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain, Sakura marchait lentement. Elle aimait sentir sur sa peau les rayons du soleil levant. C'était la seule chose qu'elle appréciait encore vraiment.  
Arrivant en vue du lieu où elle se rendait chaque matin, avant, elle vit un couple enlacé sur le sol. Elle sourit légèrement : "Ils devraient essayer s'être un peu plus discret". Elle remarqua qu'une des deux personnes était blonde, l'autre brune. Prise d'un étrange pressentiment, elle accéléra sa course et courut rejoindre la place. Mais quand elle arriva, il n'y avait plus personne.  
Sa vision aurait pu paraître un rêve, mais ...

- Non ...

Sur l'herbe persistait la trace de deux corps endormis, serraient l'un contre l'autre.

- Fiuh ! Heureusement qu'elle fait plus de bruit qu'un éléphant !

Sasuke (Vous aviez pas deviné ?) s'autorisa un micro-sourire. Naruto (Et là ?) sourit aussi, mais comparé à ses sourires habituels, celui-là semblait plutôt pâle.  
Ils plantèrent (des choux et des navets ! nan, je déconne !) chacun leur regard dans celui de l'autre, puis tournèrent la tête au même moment, complètement gênés. (Ouais, le ton est donné !)  
Si Sakura n'était pas arrivée, ils seraient restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore un moment. Partageant la même pensée, ils bénirent, puis maudirent, la jeune fille dans le secret de leurs cervelles (). Faisant ensuite comme si de rien n'était, ils se dirigèrent calmement, évitant les yeux des gens dans la rue, vers la Tour.

Quelques minutes (27 et 12 seconde, pour être précise) plus tard, et dans le bureau de l'hokage :

- C'est certain ? demanda encore l'hokage.  
- (ton : putain de merde) Oui, Tsunade ! Sûr et Certain !

La dame () observa le petit blond. Son visage semblait fermé, ses yeux vides de toutes expressions. Un nouveau glaçon à Konoha !  
Le premier glaçon, celui qui possédait la première place, la surprit : il montrait des signes d'impatience.  
"Mais qu'a t'il pu leur arriver ?"

- Reprenons ...

Et faisant fi des soupirs des deux jeunes gens, elle ... "repris" :

- ... Orochimaru possède un nouveau corps, plus puissant, plus fort. Itachi et Kabuto, en plus d'être encore et toujours avec lui, ont appris de nouvelles techniques, et pour finir ...

Elle les regarda. C'était le dernier point qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bien saisir.

- Oui, il veut s'emparer de nous deux. C'est bon, ou on résume encore ??

Le brun semblait sur les chardons ardents. Son chakra avait l'air de vouloir se faire la malle. Il s'élevait en volute autours de lui ...  
Tsunade chercha quelque chose à dire, mais comprit que cela serait inutile en voyant le chakra se réduire. Elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant pourquoi : Naruto avait posé sa main sur le bras gauche de son ami, et lui parlait à voix basse.

- Calme toi. Ca sert à rien, tu me l'a dit toi même.

Sasuke hocha légèrement du chef. Il ne sourit pas, mais parut plus détendu. Naruto, lui, le regardait mi-énervé mi-tendre. Sasuke se renferma dans son mutisme, Naruto perdit la lueur qui avait brillé dans ses yeux un instant en enlevant sa main du bras de son meilleur ami.  
"Mais ils leur est arrivés quoiiii ??"

Quand Tsunade releva ses mirettes, les deux garçons l'observaient. Ils attendaient.

- Bon, très bien. Avec ce que vous m'avez dit, je suppose qu'on peut faire sauter l'idée de votre désertion. Bien sûr, vous serez surveillez par des ANBUS compétent ...  
- Bien sûr ! Fit Naruto, ironiquement.

Tsunade continua comme si le blond n'avait rien dit.

- ... Vous reformerez l'équipe 7, si Sakura accepte de s'y remettre. Elle a cessé tout effort depuis votre disparition. Mais bon ... (elle haussa les épaules). Sasuke, tu peut retourner chez toi. Naruto ... malheureusement, ton appartement à brûlé, alors, tu va devoir ...  
- Il viendras chez moi. Au revoir.

Et Sasuke partit en coup de vent. Naruto, lui, lui fit un léger salut, puis disparut de la même manière.  
"Punaise ! Quelle rapidité !"

Sakura alla chez Kakashi-sensei.  
Elle gardait en elle cet étrange sentiment. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce "couple" lui semblait d'une importance capitale.

- Kakashi-sensei !!  
- Hum ?

Le professeur était installé confortablement dans un arbre. Mais il ne lisait pas son livre, "Le Paradis du Batifolage". Non, il ... pensait. A Naruto et Sasuke, évidement. A quoi voulait vous qu'il pense d'autre, ces temps ci ?

- Oh ... Sakura. Tu veux quelque chose de particulier ?  
- ... Vous parlez un peu. Et puis ...  
- Sensei ! Sakura ! Ah, vous êtes là ?! 

Kakashi et Sakura regardèrent, l'air excédé, le garçon qui les appelait.

- Nani ? (dans un parfait ensemble) firent la jeune fille et son prof'.  
- Tsunade vous demande.

Kakashi et Sakura échangèrent un regard. Sourirent ("enfin un peu d'action!"). Puis l'homme descendit de sa branche, et prenant la jeune fille à bout de bras, commença à courir en direction de la Tour.

- MERCI SHINO !!

Eut à peine le temps d'hurler la fleur. Le dit Shino ouvrit grand les yeux, haussa les épaules, et partit rejoindre son équipe qui devait l'attendre.

- Gomen. Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ...

Tsunade soupira. Elle venait de comprendre ce qu'avait du ressentir les deux revenants de tout à l'heure.

- Naruto et Sasuke sont de retour. Et ...  
- Pour de bon ?

Sakura n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Si c'était vrai, c'était ... le pied !!  
La comprenant parfaitement, Tsunade se contenta de fermer les yeux.

- Oui, pour de bon. Ils sont venus me voir ce matin. Ils m'ont tout expliqué.  
- Alors, ils n'ont jamais déserté ?  
- Non. Ils ont même ramené des informations très importantes. Sur nos ennemis.  
- Sokka. Vous allez nous expliquer, ou ... ??  
- Je dirais tout d'un coup à la réunion de cet après-midi. Oui, il y aura une réunion. D'ailleurs, je vous demanderais de m'aider à la préparer. Sans en donner le motif, bien sûr (sourire narquois).  
- On va vous aider.

Assura Kakashi, en observant le changement saisissant qui s'opérait en Sakura, depuis qu'elle savait que Sasuke et Naruto étaient en vie. En clair, elle a une tête de fêlée du bulbe qui sourit à une pierre parce qu'elle n'est pas dans sa chaussure (si vous comprenez pas, c'est pas grave, moi aussi, j'ai eu du mal à me comprendre )  
Tous deux partirent préparer donc la "réunion mystère".

Nani - Voilà! smile J'aime pas trop les accents, c'est ce que je peux dire après la correction de ce chapitre… et puis…  
Shika - tout bas J'ai réussi à la calmer, mais donner lui donc quelques reviews… j'espère pour vous (et nous) que ça lui fera plaisir…  
Nani - Qu'est-tu radotes?  
Shika soupir - basgalère haut rien…  
Nani - Mouais… Ja Ne!! 


	3. Où une fête se met en place

_Nani - LA SUITE !!!!!!!!  
Shikamaru - …Galère…  
Nani pleure - … Il m'aime pas… -pleure-  
Shikamaru - …  
Naruto - …Pourquoi elle pleure, l'abrutie?  
Tous - … 'et c'est lui qui dit ça?'  
Sasuke - Laissons tomber…  
Shikamaru - …Lisez…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tous deux partirent préparer donc la "réunion mystère".  
- Attends, Sasuke !

Le jeune homme brun ralentit, et attendit son compagnon.

- T'es partit trop rapidement ! Même pas eu le temps de demander comment aller les autres !  
- On les verras bien tout à l'heure. Et puis, pour le moment, on doit s'installer chez moi.  
- Ah oui ... c'est vrai ...

Sentant Naruto gêné, Sasuke se retourna.

- Quoi ?

Naruto se mit à danser sur un pied dans la rue.

- He bien ... je me demande pourquoi tu as proposé à Tsunade de m'acceuillir, alors que je pensais que tu serais heureux de te débarrasser de moi, et ...  
- Urusei !

En disant ces mots, il avait posé sa main sur les lèvres de son ami, et se mettant face à lui, rajouta :

- Si tu me dérangeait, je ne l'aurais pas proposé, ok ?

Naruto se sentit rougir sous la pression des doigts Sasuke et de celle de son regard. Il hocha la tête, puis comme Sasuke se retournait, il déglutit difficilement.  
Il finit par le suivre.

Trois heures plus tard.

- Bon, pourquoi on est là ?

Demanda Neji, énervé d'avoir été dérangé en pleine séance d'entraînement par un ANBU qui ne connaissait même pas le but de cette réunion.

- Parce que tu crois qu'on le sais ?

Fit Ino, pas moins en colère.  
Shikamaru et Temari (qui s'était installée ici depuis quelques temps déjà) échangèrent un regard, et soupirèrent de concert. Hinata sourit doucement. Elle avait bien vu que ces deux là se rapprochaient ("KAWAIIII" ). Tenten se retenait de ne pas se jeter sur le premier ANBU venu pour lui soutirer des info's (elle a déjà essayé, et ça n'a mené à rien).  
Shino ne dit rien, mais il sentait, comme Kiba, que cette journée était vraiment spéciale.  
Il avait raconté à ses amis sa "rencontre" avec Sakura et Kakashi du matin, tous avait fait le lien entre la visite à Tsunade et son sourire signé Naruto (oui, c'est la marque de fabrique : ils sont en forme de GRANDE banana ! ).  
D'ailleurs, les voilas qui arrivait.

- Yo !

Sakura leur fit un sourire tellement grand, que tout le monde sentit sa méfiance revenir en bloc !  
Ce fut Ino qui osa poser la question.

- Il se passe quoi ? Pourquoi y a une réunion ? ... et pourquoi tu souris comme ca ?  
- Comment ?

Lee lui répondit doucement.

- Tu n'a plus souris comme ca depuis que Sasuke et Naruto ont disparu.

Silence. Et c'est dans ce dernier que Sakura épanoui son sourire. "Un bouton de rose" pensa Shino. (Koji : ah ah ah ... C'était censé faire rire ? Nani : ... nah ! Koji :Je me disais, aussi !)

- Oui. Depuis leur disparition ...

- On est obligé de parader comme des bêtes ?  
- ... Oui, gomen.

L'hokage fit un sourire censé être innocent.

- Pff ...

Naruto, lui, ne disait rien, mais Tsunade sentait que ce n'était pas par gaieté de coeur qu'il acceptait de s'exhiber devant tout le monde. Etrange. Surtout venant de lui qui aimait à se faire remarquer. Son visage était une fois de plus fermé. Il ne semblait être celui que l'on avait connu que quand lui est Sasuke était en présence d'un détail leur rappelant quelque chose qui appartenait à leurs mémoires (Ichi : comment tu sais tous ca, toi ? Nani : suis omnisciente, omniprésente, et surtout omnipotente ! je suis DIEU, enfin ... DEESSE !! MOUAHAHA Ichi : Ou la ... Koji : tu l'a dit ...).

- Allez, on y go !

Ils échangèrent un de ces sourires-souvenirs ... Tsunade fronça les sourcils. Mais ne releva pas. Inspirant à fond, les deux garçons s'avancèrent vers la sortie de leur "cachette". Ils arrivèrent dans la lumière. Le brouhaha de dehors s'arrêta instantanément.

POV Neji :  
(Ne pense rien (), mais son corps se crispe (de colère ?))

POV Hinata :  
Naruto ?? Ooooh (là, elle tombe dans les pommes )

POV Shino :  
Ainsi, ils sont revenus ...

POV Shikamaru :  
Galèèèère ...

POV Ino :  
SASUKE ???

... On va pas faire tous les POVs, non plus ! Bon, pour résumer, ils sont tous sur le cul, et comprennent rien. Heureusement que Naruto est toujours aussi naïf :

- Salut ! (sourire banane mais pas comme d'hab' !)

Et là, c'est le drame. Tout le monde se remet à parler, puis les ANBUS sortent leurs armes. Avant même que Tsunade n'est eu le temps de dire un mot, tous se jettent sur nos amis avec des cris de rage.  
"Ils nous trahissent, puis reviennent tranquille comme s'ils étaient partis hier ! Ils se prennent pour qui ? Ils sont peut-être plus fort, vu qu'on s'est même pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient là, mais à nous tous, on va les massacrer !".  
Ayant tout juste le temps d'afficher un air résigné, les deux garçons ne bougent même pas, et laissent leurs "amis" commençaient à les massacrer.  
Les coups pleuvent, les shurikens sont balancés en tout sens ... et tout cela sans se rendre compte que Sasuke et Naruto ne sont plus sur la scène !  
Neji s'arrête, regarde autours de lui, et crie :

- Arrêtez ! Ils ne sont plus là !

Tout le monde stoppe son mouvement personnel. Ils regardent aux alentours, pour finalement apercevoir les deux fugitifs aux côtès d'une hokage particulièrement furibonde.

- Non, mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? Vous croyez vraiment que j'allais laisser des personnes dangereuses pour Konoha rester ici ? (fit elle avant que quelqu'un réponde). Franchement ... !

Sakura s'avança.

- Ils sont revenus avec des informations capitales contre nos ennemis. Ils n'ont jamais déserté. Ils ... euh ... enquêtait !

Au début, Naruto avait sourit à la "vieille", mais quand la fleur de cerisier parla, il perdit son joli sourire, pour faire refermer son visage.  
"Apparemment, ce ne sont pas de bons souvenirs ..." Kiba sourit néanmoins. Ils étaient rentrés, sain et sauf, avec en plus de quoi se battre contre l'ennemi.  
"Ils ont beaucoup progressé, ils pourraient être plus fort que nous, bientôt. Je ne les ais même pas sentit bouger" pensèrent en simultanée Iruka et Kakashi sensei.

- Tu savais qu'ils étaient rentrés ?

Ino posa le doigt sur le détail (sois dit en passant, qui est complétement insignifiant, et sans intérêt, mais il aura le mérite de rajouter des mots à l'histoire !).

- Ano ... hai ...  
- Et t'as rien dit ??

Même Lee, pourtant tout raplapla en sa présence, sembla scandalisé. Kakashi s'avança ... mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, la voix de Sasuke s'éleva.

- Elle ne savait rien. Tsunade l'a prévenu il n'y a pas deux heures.

Silence.  
"Depuis quand Sasuke défend Sakura ?"  
"Pourquoi il la sauve ?" (pensée d'Ino ... --')  
"Il sais dire plus de 4 mots, lui ?"  
... et ainsi de suite.  
Kakashi se racla la gorge.

- Ano ... j'était aussi au courant et ...  
- La fête est pour leur retour. D'ailleurs, c'est quand vous voulez qu'on retrouve une ambiance bonne-enfant ...

Les ANBUS, et les ninjas la regardèrent de travers ... mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'étendre : Iruka se jeta littéralement sur son "protégé", maintenant qu'il était certain qu'il n'avait pas trahi son village (même s'il le savait déjà )

- T'es vivant ! T'es vivant !

Naruto (entrain de se faire étouffer) capta le regard moqueur de son rival. Il lui en rendit un furieux, et finit même pas lui tirer la langue ! Sasuke se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de répondre par un léger sourire.  
Réaction dans la salle : O.O !  
Même Iruka s'était arrêté et observait cet échange des plus étranges. Puis se reprenant soudain :

- Euh ... Tu as vu ? Y a des ramens !

Tout le monde sourit, se doutant de la suite. Ils furent pas vraiment déçu !

- DES RAMENS ?? OUAIIIIIIIIS !

Et le blondinet se jeta sur le buffet !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Nani -… Bon, maintenant, je lance un ultimatum : ou vous me mettez un com' , ou je tue les personnages… -rire hystérique-  
Shikamaru - °v °  
Autres - Elle oserait pas… hein?  
Shikamaru -… ben… la problème… c'est qu'elle le ferait…  
Tous - …--_


	4. Où un étrange conversation prend place

_Nani : Je vous présente la suite…  
Shikamaru -tout bas- : Mais vous foutez quoi ici?  
Nani : … qui devrais être forte en action…  
Shikamaru -toujours tout bas- : Partez vite avant qu'elle ne vous voit!!  
Nani : … en sentiment, et… tu marmonnes quoi, Shika?  
Shikamaru : Rien! -tout bas- Fuyez!!  
Nani : Mouais… -part dans le champ d'à côté ramasser des fleurs-…  
Neji : … Pas pour être méchant, mais… je sais par expérience qu'elle a l'oreille plutôt fine… et t'a vu avec quoi elle va les ramasser ses fleurs?  
-les deux regardent la jeune fille avec le « couteau artisanale » des tribus africaines pour couper les lianes-…  
Shikamaru : Oups…_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

**[Et le blondinet se jeta sur le buffet!**

Même Sasuke se mit à rire doucement (Nani : rooh, mais c'est qu'il se dévergonde ! Sasu-kun : Grrr ... et c'est quoi ce surnom pourri, d'abord ? Nani : daisuki aussi, lapin ! Ichi : tu me trompe ? Nani : oups ... ano ... ' Koji : ... pas douée.). Sakura et Ino échangèrent un regard. Elles se sourirent, puis se dirigèrent ensemble vers lui.

- Ano ... Comment ça va, Sakuke-kun ?  
- Comment veut tu qu'il aille, sale truie ? Tu l'a pris pour un traître !  
- Ben, toi aussi !  
- Moi, je savais qu'il n'en était pas un !  
- Moi aussi ! Au fond de mon coeur, je le savais !  
- Ca vous as pas empêché de le traiter comme tel devant tout le monde !

Les gens autours d'eux se turent sous la violence de la phrase de Naruto. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, son corps semblait de plomb. L'air de son visage ressemblait à celui d'un masque de haine pure et dure.

Du côté des senseis :

- Mince, faut le calmer !

Mais Tsunade empêcha Kakashi d'aller aider les jeunes filles.

- Tsunade-sama ! Il risque d'utiliser Kyuubi !  
- Je veux vérifier un truc ... attendons ... (7 secondes plus tard de spy intensif) Merde, Sasuke se met en colère aussi, allons y ... quoique ... nan ... un instant ... héhé, j'avais raison !

(Je vous laisse imaginer la réaction des senseis ... )  
Ce qu'elle voulait savoir était si Sasuke avait le même pouvoit calmant sur Naruto que celui-ci avait sur lui ... le jeux étaient fait : c'était le cas !  
Sasuke l'avait légérement effleuré dans le dos, et murmurer une phrase ... qui l'avait apparamment calmé, puisqu'il haussa les épaules, et se dirigea tout sourire vers le plat de ramen au poulet.

Revenons un peu en arrière en POV de ... euh ... on va dire ... Shino (pour précision, il était juste à côté du triangle Sasuke-Sakura-Ino) !

POV Shino :  
- Ca vous as pas empêché de le traiter comme tel devant tout le monde !

'Depuis quand Ptit Naruto Gentil parle comme ça ? A l'ange de ses jours (et nuit) en plus ?'

- Euh ... Naruto ... tu sais on croyait tous que ...  
- Rien à faire ! Pour moi j'aurais pu comprendre qu'on me prenne pour un traître, surtout venant des bakas d'adultes, mais pour Sasuke, franchement !

'Shit, il est encore plus en colère ! Elle devrait se taire, cette idiote de Sakura. Pitié, faites que Ino ne dise rien ...'

- Naruto, calme toi !...

'évidemment ...'

-... Vous étiez tout les deux considéré comme déserteurs ! Vous êtes partis sans raison, pour rien, probablement, et vous revenez comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Je pense sincérement que tu aurais pu rester là ou tu étais, ça nous aurait fait de sacré vacances, tout le monde te déteste, et tu sert à rien, tu t'es enfui pour rien, alors ...  
- INO ! FERMES LA !

'O.O ! Sasuke hurle ?? ... pour défendre Naruto ??  
C'est vrai qu'il a pas l'air bien. Il est devenu blême, il sert les dents, et ... shit ! il se met en position d'attaque !'

Hors POV Shino :

Le garçon se déplace légérement sur le droite pour avoir une meilleure prise sur le sol au cas où Naruto se décide à blesser la jeune blonde ...

Retour POV Shino :  
'... Il a pas intérêt à bouger, ou ... Hein ??  
Mais il fout quoi, là, Sasuke ?'

Fin POV Shino.

Sasuke se déplace légérement, lui aussi. Sauf qu'il s'approche de Naruto. Jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher dans le dos. Ce qu'il fait, bien sûr.

- Calme toi, Naruto. Te laisse pas avoir : il ne doit pas sortir. Ce n'est vraiment rien, rien du tout.

Et hop, sourire sasukien (vi, je sais, c'est pas encore une marque préposé, c'est unique !). Naruto le fixe un instant. Il est retourné au trois quart vers son ami. Il finit par hocher lentement de la tête. Et reprend en deux secondes son air habituel. Hausse les épaules, et finit par partir en direction du buffet (ben ouais, encore ! ), le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à tous les bols de ramen qu'il allait pouvoir manger !  
Sasuke soupira doucement.

- Il s'est passé quoi, là ?

Sakura fixe le blond, les yeux gros comme deux bols côte à côte. Ino, elle, regarde Sasuke, lui posant la même question muettement. Shino finit par briser le silence (déjà brisé par Sakura mais bon ...)

- Sasuke ? Tu veux bien nous expliquer c'était quoi, ça ?  
- ... Humph ...  
- Fait pas la mijorée  
! On t'as vu lui parler !

Sasuke soupire encore une fois, mais cette fois, moins discrètement.

- ... Ca va ... j'ai compris.

Tout le monde le regarde. Il vérifie qu'il a l'attention de tout le monde (enfin, des gens autours de lui, des personnes qui ont assisté à l'affrontement).

- Ne dîtes plus jamais, mais alors vraiment jamais, que la raison de notre départ n'était rien. Si vous le refaites encore une fois, je laisserai Kyu ... euh Naruto vous étriper, sans le moindre remord.

Il voulait les effrayer. Il venait de réussir.  
Mais Neji (qui était arrivé en sentant le chakra de Naruto commençait à s'élever) ne s'avoua pas vaincu si facilement :

- Quelle était cette raison ?

Sasuke se retourna vers lui. Son regard se durcit, ses mains se crispèrent ...  
"Vraiment pas de bons souvenirs" pensa Kiba.

- C'est cette fille ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Nani : Voilà… alors?  
Shikamaru -la serre dans ses bras- : Sublime!  
Nani -suspicieuse- : Euh…  
Shikamaru -grand regard innocent- : Quoi?  
Nani : Non, rien…  
…  
Reviews?!_

_PS: mon ordi a eu un bug, et j'ai perdu les reviews que vous m'avez laissé... j'y répondrais ultérieurement (). Je vous remercie quand même, ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris! Bonne soirée, à la prochaine!_


	5. Où Tex Avery débarque

_Nani: 'Aluuuuut!!  
Shikamaru: …'lut.  
Nani: Mets-y du tien un peu…-le secoue-  
Shikamaru: …ouais…  
Nani: -secoue la tête-… ah…  
Neji: -les regarde- Ouais… lisez, sivousvoulez avoir un truc à faire, parce qu'avec ces deux là…  
Nani & Shikamaru: Ca veut dire quoi??  
Neji: …_

Sasuke se retourna vers lui. Son regard se durcit, ses mains se crispèrent ...  
"Vraiment pas de bons souvenirs" pensa Kiba.

- C'est cette fille ?

La balle dans le camp de Sakura. Tout le monde a les yeux sur ce swing d'une force phénoménal qui vient de passer les défense adverses ...  
Sasuke relève les yeux, et regarde au loin.  
Ino, qui se retourne, comprend que c'est Naruto que le brun observe.

- ... Si tu veux penser que c'était une banale chasse à la drague, ou une débilité du genre, Sakura, je ne t'en empêcherais pas ... mais ne le dit pas devant Naruto. Parce que là non plus, je ne te sauverais pas. Je le laisserais te mettre en piéce. Et ne croyez pas qu'on ne connait pas les risques.

Neji, Shino, Kiba et Shikamaru échangèrent un regard.  
"Depuis quand Naruto est si dangereux ?"

La fête était désormais finie. Tout le monde commençait à partir.  
Leur turbulent ami était revenu et s'était (à la plus grande joie des gens à qui il avait fait peur !) plusieurs fois mangé le sol (ce qui faisait moins plaisir, c'est qu'à chaque fois, c'était parce qu'il ne regardait pas où il était, parce qu'il était perdu dans ces pensées)(FanNaruto1 : O.O Nani : Ouais, je sais ... dur à croire, mais vrai ! Koji : Ben tu l'a transformé ! Nani : comment t'a deviné que c'est à cause de moi ? regard d'innocente) ... Quand à l'insondable Sasuke, rien de bien différent ... toujours silencieux ...  
Tout deux partirent calmement. Dans la même direction.

- Hey ! Naruto ! Tu rentre pas chez toi ?

L'appelé et le brun se regardèrent, incrédule.

- Euh ... mon appart' n'a pas brûlé ?

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Sasuke aussi : Naruto avait dit ça avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.  
"Il ne veut décidément pas dormir avec moi ... --" (c'est quoi cette pensée, Sasu-kun ? Sasuke : Bonne question regard de tueur Nani : euh ... hihi !).

- Ah, si ... j'avais oublié !

Et Konohamaru se tape la tête avec sa main, en tirant la langue. Tout le monde souri. Et Shino demande :

- Mais où tu vas dormir,alors ?

Léger moment de silence, éclair dans les yeux de Naruto, voix moqueuse.

- Moi ? Je crèche chez Môsieur Uchiwa !  
- Rooh, ça va ! Dit le tout de suite que ça te gonfle !  
- Mais je le leur dit ! Tu fait rien qu'à bouger et en plus ...  
- Tu ronfles, baka !  
- ... Nani ? Non, mais oh ! Grr

Et une poursuite à la Tom et Jerry, une ! Ce qui est étrange, c'est que Sasuke et Naruto étaient mort de rire. O.O (oui,encore !). Kiba se tourna vers Tsunade qui venait d'arriver avec Kakashi et Iruka.

- Vous êtes folle ?  
- Nan, pourquoi ?

Shikamaru roule des yeux.

- Vous les avez mis ensemble ? (Neji)  
- Ils viennent juste de rentrer ... (Kiba)  
- On va même pas pouvoir en profiter ! (Ino)  
- Mon petit Naruto va l'écraser ... pauvre Sasuke ! (Iruka)  
- VOUS RÊVER IRUKA SENSEI ! (Sakura Ino fanclub Sasuke)  
- Elles ont raison, Iru-chan.(Kakashi)  
- Toi, je vais te ... (Iruka)  
- URUSEI ! (... Tsunade )

Silence. On doit parler à l'hokage en si-len-ce (logique, ne ?), surtout lorsqu'elle est dans cet état.

- Je ne les ai pas mis ensemble. Ils s'y sont mis tous seuls.  
- HEIN ??

Tsunade hoche la tête.

- Je sais. Bizarre. Surtout que c'est ...  
- Ce débile de Naruto, il voulait une occasion pour tuer Sasuke ! (Sakura qui se met en rogne)  
- ... Sasuke qui l'a "ordonné".  
- ... (Peuple qui gobe les mouches)

( Puis soudain ... Shikamaru avale une mouche ... justement ...  
- Humpff ... a...aaaaargh ...aaa ... (pauvre petit garçon qui s'étouffe)  
Un être vivant de nature indéterminé se jette sur Shika et en hurlant fait tout pour le sauver (que l'on croit)  
- Shiiiiiiiii !  
O.o regard perdu des personnes présente. Shika et Shino ? Shikamaru surnommé "Shi" ?  
- Shiiiiii ! Sors de la bouche de ce machin ! OUIIIIIN ma mouche vient de se faire bouffer et j'ai rien pu faire-euh ! OUIIIIN !  
O.O pendant que tout le monde va consoler un pauvre Shino désemparé, sur le sol du village de Konoha se meurt une âme ... ).

Tsunade re-hoche la tête, puis part.  
Sur la place, une dizaine de personne tente difficilement d'assimiler le fait que Sasuke ai voulu Naruto chez lui, sans y être obligé, bien au contraire ...

_Shikamaru & Neji: …-relisent le dernier passage-  
Neji: … -se retient de rire-  
Shikamaru: … -se retient de hurler-  
Nani: -embarrassée- Shika?  
Shikamaru: Cours pour ta vie…  
Nani: -effrayée- Mais c'est pas moi! C'est Kojiiii!  
Shikamaru: Son adresse!  
Nani: -la lui passe- Sorry, Koji…  
Neji: -toujours mort de rire-_

… RevieuwS?

_PS:  
Neji: Mettez un peu de commentaires…  
Shikmaru: Ouais, parce qu'on fait pas tous ça pour rien, non plus…  
Sasuke: C'est donnant-donnant…  
Tous:… oO… hein?  
Sasukehausse les épaules: Nani qu'à dit ça quand j'ai voulu savoir la suite, et qu'elle m'a dit de d'abord me raconter tous vos secrets…  
Tous: QUOI??  
Sasuke: Ben ouais… je suis confident de tout Konoha!!  
Nani: mais qui aurait pu l'imaginer! Ptdr!_


	6. Ou les copains sont nuls en espionnage

_Nani : Voila... nos pitis chous sont en train de rentrer à la maison...  
__Shikamaru : ...  
__Nani : Quoi?  
__Shikamaru : Ils sont encore sous le choc de savoir que, grâce à Sasuke, tu connaisse tous leurs secrets...__¤regardent tous les gens de Konoha¤: ils sont dépités, assis tout autours, avec des têtes d'enterrment  
__Nani : ¤pouffe¤ MDR!  
__Shikamaru : ...Ca t'amuse de savoir tous leurs secrets?  
__Nani : Oh ouiii! Tiens, par exemple... ¤chuchotte¤  
__Shikamaru : écoute... ¤sourire supérieur¤... Je vois... héhé..._

_--_

- Raah ! Mais arrêtes ! Baka !

- Me traite pas de baka, baka !

Sasuke secoua la tête, tout en continuant à courir (ben ouais, sinon, il se fait attraper par le fou furieux qui lui court après ...).

Le peu de gens qui les croisait souraient.

Les deux garçons, toujours mort de rire, continuait à se lancer des regards de défis. Sasuke ralentissait par moment, comme pour attendre Naruto, ou lui donnait l'illusion qu'il pourrait le rattraper. Ce qui n'arrivait pas, évidement !

Au bout d'un moment (ben ouais, faut bien !), ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison de Sasuke.

- ... Suge !

Ca c'était Naruto qui, comme à chaque fois qu'il allait à la maison de son ami, s'extasiait de la taille.

- Bon, t'as fini ?

- Oui-oui !

Et le blond accourut vers l'entrée. Il se déchaussa et pénétra dans la maison. Mais cette fois, il ne resta pas comme deux ronds de flan : il se dirigea droit vers la chambre de Sasuke (Nani : comment il sais où elle est ? O.O Ichi : ben t'as dit qu'il allait souvent chez Sakuke, ne ? Koji : tu l'a dit. Nani : Voui, mais de là à aller dans la chambre à Sasu-kun ... Oooooh ! tu crois que ... ? ¤regard brillant¤ Ichi : je ne crois rien, je ne crois rien, je ne ... Naruto & Sasuke : Kami-sama ... Koji : on est censé croire quoi ? Tous : ... à jeter.) et tenta (oui, tenta) d'aller s'allonger sur le lit de son ami.

- Hey ! Tu compte faire quoi, là ?

- ... Dodooo !

- Pff ... tu crois que je vais te laisser mon futon ?

- ¤regard tout chibi¤ ...

- ¤détourne la tête¤ "je vais craquer" Nah ! rêve pas, baka !

- Me traite pas de baka, baka ! Tu veux te battre ?!

- Nah ! Bonne nuit !

Et le voila qui s'allonge aux côtés du blond qui se met à rougir. Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto se décide à se lever.

"... Il part ... ¤sentiment tout triste d'abandon¤ ... Hein ?! "

Et oui, le blondinet était juste allé éteindre la lumiére. Il se re-met tranquillement à la place qu'il venait de quitter, en faisant attention à ne pas effleurer le brun ...

Sasuke sourit, puis s'endormit ...

...

Le lendemain.

- Vous croyez qu'ils sont réveillé ?

La question d'Ino resta sans réponse. Qui pouvait savoir à quelle heure se réveillait ces garçons ?

L'oeil presque pervers, Neji proposa de regarder par la fenêtre.

- O.O Neji ?!

- Ben quoi ? Il a raison !

- Hinata ?!

Mais c'est quoi cette famille ?

"Ils sont pas censé se détester ?" pensèrent tous les genins, pendant que les deux cousins échangeaient un regard en souriant.

Finalement, ils firent ce qu'avait dit Neji. Regarder par le fenêtre de la chambre de Sasuke (Sakura savait laquelle s'était, et Ino connaissait les pièges à éviter --).

Neji, qui le premier avait regardé, tomba litérallement à terre en voyant l'intérieur.

- Ben il t'arrive quoi ?

Incapable de répondre, Neji tendit la main vers la vitre, l'air complétement abasourdi. Shikamaru leva un sourcil, puis avant que quelqu'un ne fit un geste monta jusqu'à la fenêtre. Lui aussi se rétama sur le sol.

Tout le monde fixait les deux garçons qui se regardaient, l'air encore (et toujours) perdu.

Au moment où Ino allait réussir à monter, après s'être battu comme une tigresse contre Sakura, une voix se fit entendre.

- Et bien, et bien ... quelle discrétion mes aïeux !

BIM BAM BOUM ! tout le monde se retourne pour faire face à un Sasuke moqueur. Kiba déglutit.

- Ca fait longtemps que t'es là ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question, mais comme je connais la réponse ... (sourire méprisant)

- Tu veux dire que ça fait 15 minutes que tu nous regardes nous casser la gueule ?

- Exactement !

Devant la mine déconfite de ses amis Sasuke ne put empêcher un gloussement de sortir de l'étaut de ses lèvres !

- Urusei !

( Nani : Raah une voix venu d'ailleur ! Un fantôme ! HEEEELP Ichi : Purée, mais faîtes la taire ! Tu sais trés bien que c'est pas un poltergeist Nani : Fiuuu ! Comme t'utilise les grands mots, Hime ! Ichi : -- c'est toi qui me force à les dire ! Nani : ' Nani : Ah, ouais ... c'est vrai ! Koji : mon dieu ! heureusement que je suis là pour remonter le niveau de cette fic ! Ichi : euh ... --' retour à l'histoire en cours ... )

- Ouais, ouais !

BLAM ! La fenêtre du haut se referma.

Les filles (et les garçons qui n'avaient pas regardé) étaient complétement à la masse. Il faut dire que c'était la tête d'un Naruto débraillé qui était apparu à la fenêtre de la chambre à Sasuke.

Le brun pinça les lèvres, puis bon prince, les invita à espionner de l'intérieur.

"Ce sera plus facile !" avait-il ajouté.

--

_Nani : ¤Style¤: "Entrez, entrez... chers amis... que le vaut le bonheur de votre venue?"... je t'ai raté, sur ce coup là, Suke-chan!  
Sasuke : Je te le fait pas dire! (et m'appelle pas Suke!)  
Nani : Mais-euh! (j'ai le droit de garder le "-chan"? )  
Sasuke : ... (rougis)  
Nani :(sourire mimi)  
Shikamaru : Sasuke, tu t'éloignes... ¤onde négative¤  
Sasuke : ... ¤recule¤  
Naruto : Me le traumatiser paaaaaaaaas!  
Tous : oO?  
Naruto : ...Après, il veut plus me faire de bisou... ¤boude¤  
Sasuke : ...¤rougis¤  
Tous : Ooooooh! ¤pense¤ : kawaiiiiii  
Nani : ... KAWAIIIII!! PHOTOOOOOOO!_

_Clic clac kodack!_

_Review? ou vous m'en voulez trop pour la longue absence?_

_Pour les reviews des précédents chapitres..._

Je tient d'abord à préciser certaines choses: comme l'a fait remarquer **Hitto-sama**, je suis une vrai bille en japonais, de plus, il est exact que je n'ai pas lu "l'entiereté" du manga, pire que quand j'ai commencé cette histoire je me suis uniquement basé sur les tout premiers tomes et mes nombreuses lectures de fic, ce qui rend la base largement bancale. Mais j'apprécie ma fic ainsi, toute pleine d'incohérence qu'elle peut être. Alors, oui, Itachi est avec Orochimaru dans ma fic. Si ça vous debecte, désolée, mais j'ai pas franchement l'envie de tout changer, même si je suis mieux au courant maintenant de la suite. Et les évidences et les stéréotypes... ben désolée de n'avoir été qu'une toute petite fille ne faisant pas trop marcher sa tête quand je l'ai commencé. Remarquez que je ne dit pas que je l'utilise mieux maintenant! :p  
_**Irena-chan**, c'est gentil. J'espére que la suite sera aussi bonne.  
**Naru-Akuma no Hoshi**... Hn... je vais les conserver encore un peu! sourire sadique  
tatsuya-chan, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir aidée à temps, mais je vais te faire une confidence... j'en sais rien non plus! dépitée  
**Shashiin, M'ma-chan, lovesasunaru, chite-boulette**... Je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire largement (et je pèse mes/mon mot(s)) plus et plus vite! Presque promis!  
**Kitsune**, bah, je vais me sentir flattée que tu es retenue cette magnifique phrase, grâce de mon cerveau atrophié!  
Enfin, **Aurelia-love-Saga**, Oui, on aura droit à un SasuNaru (je me ferais tuer par quelques unes de mes amies, si j'en mettais un avec un autre que son Destiné! '), merci de me laissez en vie (regarde autour d'elle et voit Aurelia avec une arme...) quoique... pour leurs âge... quand j'ai commencé, je ne me suis pas posé la question: ils avaient 15-16 ans... maintenant, faut pas vraiment les voir comme dans le manga, hein? parce que j'ai tout zappé... j'espère que tout le monde à lu, là, parce que je veux pas casser toutes vos croyances: à part les début du manga, y a plus aucun lien! sauf quelques petits trucs, quand même... comme la Vieille! _

Voila... ça, c'était de la réponse! en espérant que c'est bon. Bisouuuuus!


	7. Où va y'avoir des feux d'signalisation

_Nani - Voila, je met la suiteeeeeeeeeee-euuuuuuh!_

_Tous - Pour notre plus grand malheur..._

_Nani - /sourit machiavéliquement/..._

_( D'ailleur, saviez-vous que ce terme vient de Machiavel, un des conseillers de la famille italienne de... euh..._

_Shikamaru - Catherine de Medicis._

_Nani - Meci, so... attend... comment tu sais ça? oO_

_Shikamaru /soupir/ - Moi, je regarde un peu tes cahier... et j'écoute quand ton père te parle..._

_Nani - oO... t'arrive à l'écouter? ..._

_Tous - Ouaaaah!_

_Shikamaru -...)_

_Nani - /sourit machavéliquement, donc/ Vous savez... j'entend tous ce que vous pensez... (s'écrit comme ça? oO) J'ai le satori..._

_Shikamaru - /pense/_

_Nani - /rougit/_

_Shikamaru /sourire/ - Je crois qu'on peut y aller pour la suite..._

_Neji - ... /sourire discret/ /chuchotte/ Bien joué..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous assis autours d'un petit déjeuner consistant. Plus un plat que personne n'avait jamais vu (à savoir : des pains au chocolat ! /MiaM/).

- Ano ... comment nous as tu sentis ? On avait pourtant bien caché nos chakras.

- Oui, on voulait voir si vous aviez toujours vos reflexes !

- Bien sûr !

Sasuke sourit, à la grande surprise de ses amis, qui ne l'avais vu sourire que le soir précédent (avec Naruto) et rire (si on peut appeler ce son un "rire") quelques minutes auparavent ...

- En fait ... ce n'est même pas moi qui vous ai sentis arriver !

Il dut se retenir d'éclater devant les machoîre qui pendaient en face de lui. Il revit en flash back rapide ce qu'il s'était passé la demi-heure précdente dans la chambre... (pas comme ça, pervers!!)

/// Flash...

Sasuke était allongé de tout son long, et il profitait d'une chaleur bienvenu, quoique inconnu, et familière en même temps... (Sasuke: Hein? Nani: ... ^^).

- Mais...

Il ne réussi pas à se retourner pour voir à qui appartenait le bras qui lui enserrait la taille, comme si le détenteur du sharigan était un simple nounours...

- Hn... part pô... sasu...

... bon, pas n'importe quel nounours... le brun ne contint pas son rougissement... après tout, le blond dormait... il ne risquait rien... jusqu'à ce que...

- K'SO!!

- oO?? Naruto?

- Hn?... oh, Sasu... tu devrais aller voir en bas... 'a des bakas qui veulent nous réveiller... 'nuit.

oO... Sasuke regardait la blond qui s'était... rendormi!!

- Alors là... _Est-ce... qu'il s'en fout? On a quand même dormi l'un contre l'autre... non, Sasuke, ne pense pas à ça, tu vas... aaaaaaaaaaaaaah... et kuso..._

Le brun courrut à la salle de bain, régler son... hum... -petit- problème (Nani : ^^ Ichi : --' Koji :...?? Nani & Ichi : MDR Sasuke : GRRR), puis se changea (ben ouais, il allait pas sortir en pyjama avec des chibi-loups partout... --'), et avant de repartir, jeta un oeil à Naruto. Toujours endormi, il s'était mis à la place que le brun avait quitté. Sasuke sourit... puis alla espioner les espionneurs...

...Back ///

- Oh, si vous voyez vos têtes!! /mdr/

- ... Si c'est pas toi, ça veut dire que c'est...

- Na ... Naruto-k-kun ?

- Oui ?

Et hop, retournement de situation. Yeux braqués sur le (joliiiiii) blond qui se tient dans l'entrebaillement de la porte. Torse-nu. Hinata tombe dans les pommes (Shino la rattrape juste à temps), Ino et Sakura sont comme sous un charme bizarre à baver devant le garçon, Kiba se retient de se jeter sur Naruto pour le rouer de coup ("Raah ! J'aurais plus jamais une chance avec une fille, maintenaaaaant"), quand à Neji et Shikamaru, ils ne font pas un geste (ils avaient déjà eu un aperçut de la choses quelques minutes auparavent) mais n'en pense pas moins.

Mais ce qui fait soudain rougir le blondinet, c'est le regard que pose sur lui le brun. Intense. Chaud ... quoique ... bouillant comme la lave en fusion serait plus exact (Nani : Héhé ... Ichi : Naniiiii ! Nani : Quoi ? Ichi : arrêtes de te moquer de lui ! Nani : mais-euh ... Ichi /regard de tueur/ Nani : ... gloups ... okay !). Se reprenant rapidement, Sasuke appose un air impassible sur son visage, et Naruto peut respirer.

- Naruto ... il y a des jeunes filles ici.

- J'avais remarqué ! Je voulais juste te demander de me prêter un T-shirt. Les miens sont morts depuis ... depuis Sein ...

Moment de silence pour le deux garçons qui se sont rembrunient aux paroles du blond.

- Ah ... ben prend en un dans l'armoire de gauche.

- Hai ! Arigato !

Tout le monde suis du regard Naruto qui part prendre le T-shirt demandé. Neji a à peine le temps de se retourner pour remarquer l'éclair étrange dans les yeux de Sasuke. Mélange de désir (^^), tristesse, colère. Kiba aussi a eu le temps d'apercevoir ceci ... et pour la troisiéme fois : "Vraiment pas de bon souvenirs !"

Finalement, Sasuke reprend pleinement possession de ses moyens, et se met à leur parler. Si la plupart sont surpris, ils laissent tout de même Sakura et Ino lui raconter les derniers détails de Konoha (croustillants :"on a trouvé Iruka chez Kakashi en petite tenue !" ou non : "Les examens de Chuunins ont été retardé parce que la place à brûlé en même temps que l'appart' de Naruto.").

- Ca me fait penser ... pourquoi il a brûlé ?

BIM encore. Naruto est accoudé à la fenêtre et les regarde avec un sourire en coin.

"Depuis combien de temps il est là ?" Shino se sent déstabilisé : même ses insectes n'avait pas sentit la présence du jeune homme.

- A voir leurs têtes, ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que t'était revenu ...

- Je vois ça !

- Pff ...

- Nani ?

Naruto a penchait son visage sur le côté, et observe le brun, qui insensiblement déglutit difficilement (imaginer un beau gosse qui penche sa tête sur la droite et vous regarde comme s'il n'y avait que vous comptiez à cet instant !).

- Prend pas la grosse tête ! Ils ont pas cherché à comprendre. T'a fait tellement de boucan que je t'ai sentit arrivé dés le début !

Naruto se contente de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce qui achève décidément les filles présentes. C'est qu'il est mimi le Naruto calme ...

Ils sortent, et se dirige vers le lieu de la fête d'hier soir.

Ils ont été désigné "volontaires" pour tout nettoyer. Pendant le chemin ...

Naruto est devant le groupe et fait le pitre, comme d'habitude. Sasuke marche derrière et se tait. Les autres, au milieu de tout ça, se sentent revenir à l'état "d'avant".

- C'est pas trop tôt !

- Rooh, ça va Oba-chan ! On est pas si en retard que ça ...

- Il est 11h ...

Naruto ferme sa bouche ... et nous sort le sourire-trop-chibi-qui-tue ! Tsunade ne peut y résister ... mais ça ne l'empêche pas de demander :

- C'est qui qui vous a retardé ?

- Môssieur Naruto ne voulait pas quitter la couette !

Fit Sasuke. Avec un sourire moqueur.

Naruto fulmine ... on peut voir le fumée sortir de ses oreilles, il s'apprête à se jeter sur son ami quand ...

- Alors, ça veut dire que vous avez bien dormis ?

Vois mielleuse qui laisse à supposer des pensées perverses ...

- QUOI ??

Kakashi affecte un oeil naïf et mignon.

- Ben oui ... Sasuke dit que Naruto ne voulait pas sortir du futon, ça veut dire qu'il dormait bien ... ne ?

A ce stade, on aurait pu se dire que s'il y avait eu des voitures dans le coin, on aurait eu un carambolages du feu du diable ! Entre les joues rouges de honte d'Hinata qui avait parfaitement saisi les insinuations, celles de colère de Sakura, Ino, de Kiba (??), de Neji et Shino (envie de trucider Kakachi d'avoir dit ces mots devant la délicate Hinata-sama ^^), et celles de Sasuke et Naruto (Nani : eux, on sais pas dans quelle catégorie on les met ! ^___^) ... Y en avait pour tout les goûts !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Nani - REEEEEEEEEEEED POWEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!_

_Shikamaru - Au secour..._

_Neji - Venez à notre aide..._

_Tous - --_

_Neji - ... quoi?_

_Nani - On aurait dit que tu appelais les esprits... /tourne à l'exatique/_

_Neji - Euh..._

_Nani - Tu m'apprend? /use du Kaa-neuil/..._

_(Vous savez? la technique de Kaa dans Mowgli... ^^)_

_Nani - /sourit doucement puis.../ ^^_

_Neji - AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah /part en courant/_

_Shikamaru - /secoue la tête/_

_Nani - /souri innocemment/ Ben pourquoi il est parti?_

_Shikamaru - /amusé/ Comme si tu le savais pas!! (cela dit, si vous, vous voulez savoir, faudra attendre un peu! XD)_

_Nani - Mais j'ai rien fait de mal... /papillone des cils/_

_Shikamaru - /mdr/... /la regarde partir/ Galèèèèère... c'est moi qui doit m'en occuper..._

_Nani - /de loin/ Et oui... t'adooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooore..._

_Shikamaru - Galèèèèère-euh... Bon... reviews??_

_(Neji - Ne font-il pas bien la paire,_

_Leur voix à merveille s'accordant_

_Sous le soleil couchant,_

_Leurs coeur réuni comme la terre et la mer?_

_Naruto - è.é_

_Sasuke - oO..._

_Sakura - ... 'me fait peur..._

_Neji - Quoi? /byakugan enclenché/_

_Tous - R...rien, rien..._

_Neji -... héhé...)_


	8. Où un combat ramène sur terre

_Naruto - Ohayoooo!_

_Kiba - SALUUUUUT!!!_

_Naruto - Arrêtes de hurler, chien de pacotille!_

_Kiba - Nan, mais pour qui il se prend le cancre??_

_Sasuke (OOC power !) - CANCRE?? Mais pour qui tu te prends, toi, pour dire des choses pareilles? Naruto est des milliards de fois plus puissant que toi, et toi, t'es jaloux, alors tu l'insulte sans vergogne! Tu es pathé..._

_Nanika - Ne finit pas ton mot, ou je te descends, mon chou... *regard glacial*_

_Sasuke - *gloups*_

_Naruto -..._

_Les autres -... *regardent Sasuke qui a envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris*_

_Nanika - Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé..._

_Shikamaru - Réglé? Tu trouve? *montre Kiba qui est en train de philosopher devant une Hinata rose*_

_(Kiba - Tu crois que je suis pathétique, Hinata-chan? Tu pense que je ne vaux même pas de..._

_Hinata - Mais... nan, ... tu... est très fort, Kiba-kun!_

_Kiba (OOC tambien) -... mer...merci!_

_Les 2 - *rougissement instantané, encore mieux que les ramens instantané de Naru-chan!!*)_

_Nanika - *goutte* Ouais..._

_Neji -... *n'en pense pas moins* Suite._

_(Nanika - Ouaaaaaaa! La phrase trop longue!_

_Neji - Je suis clair, et concis, moi, au moins..._

_Nanika - *Poing Vengeur Actionné* Oui?_

_Neji - *goutte* Rien, rien...)_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Rappelons-le : nous sommes sur la grande place du village, et Kakashi-chan teste les pouvoirs ninjas du rouge aux joues…)

Puis soudain, une tension inhabituelle s'éleva. Sasuke et Naruto avait repris leurs visage normaux, et tandis que Sasuke activait son Sharigan, Naruto s'était mis à fouillait les environs du regard. Quand les deux eurent trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient, ils ne purent empêcher un sourire narquois d'ourler leurs deux lèvres ...

- Naruto ... je crois qu'ils n'ont toujours pas compris ... ils sont encore plus lent que toi à la détente !

- Merci bien ! Tu oses insinuer que je suis autant lent qu'eux ?

- Mais non, Bakal ! ... Hé ! Mais laisses m'en ! Grr !

En effet, en entendant le mot "baka", Naruto s'était jeté dans les fourrés, tel un animal, après avoir regardé l'Uchiwa d'un regard hautain. Puis il avait commencé à balancer derrière lui des ninjas cachés ... comme si de rien n'était !

Sasuke, d'après son expression, s'en amusait, tout autant qu'il s'en exaspérait, allant de l'autre côté, il dénicha lui aussi des hommes de fort mauvais poil de s'être fait si rapidement trouvé.

- On vous aura !

Lança un mec assez bien bâti. A ses mots, Naruto se retourna, et en envoyant un sourire à Sasuke, répondit :

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer !

Le ninja eut un rictus, mais répliqua quand même :

- On a déjà la gamine ... !

Là, Sasuke serra plus fort le cou qu'il tenait depuis plusieurs minutes dans sa main. Ses yeux étaient devenus de braise, son corps de béton. Mais c'est Naruto qui leur fit peur : délaissant subitement sa "proie", il la tua sans un regard -ce qui conforta Tsunade dans sa pensée "il s'amusait avec ce ninja" qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle avait vu le sourire de Naruto (Nani : Vous voyez celui de Kyo dans SDP quand il se bat contre une personne super forte ? Ichi & Koji : Oui ... Nani : ben le même ...)- il était devenu méconnaissable. Comme quand Tsunade l'avait revu pour la première fois, on ne pouvait deviner sa pensée, mais on pouvait voir la colère destructrice qui semblait l'animer. S'approchant dangereusement de l'homme et de Sasuke -qui lui tendit le pauvre ninja (qui faisait dans son froc) comme s'il se fut agit d'une poubelle particulièrement odorante.

- Où est-elle ?

La phrase, posé calmement, mais sans l'ombre d'une quelconque douceur fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête de tout le monde. Même Sasuke observait avec une légère inquiétude son compagnon.

Pourtant, on ne peut pas dire que le débile de ninja y fit attention : il se mit à rire !

"Aucun doute : il a perdu la tête !" pensèrent en simultanée Sasuke, Tsunade, Kakashi et Iruka. Les trois adultes sentaient qu'il ne fallait pas rire de Naruto sur ce sujet ... Sasuke, lui, le savait.

- En ce moment, je gage qu'Orochimaru doit avoir tous les renseignements qu'il désire ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait l'intention d'aller s_'amuser _avec elle et aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh ...

D'un même mouvement, Naruto et Sasuke avaient envoyé deux shurikens sur l'homme (... enfin l'espèce de truc, quoi...), les yeux brillants de haine.

Reprenant difficilement leur souffle, sous l'effet culminé de la poursuite, et de la haine, ils échangèrent un regard, et :

- ... Gomen ... pas pu m'en empêcher ...

Ensemble. Et ils se sourirent.

- ... Que ... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Personne ne répondit à Sakura ... personne n'arrivait même à ouvrir la bouche. Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers leurs acolytes. Peut-être était-il temps de tout dire ? ... ou peut-être pas ...

...

- Ano ... c'était des espions d'Orochimaru ?

- Oui.

Ni plus, ni moins.

Les deux garçons ne semblaient pas prêts à tout révéler. Cela énerva l'hokage. Elle pouvait les comprendre, mais elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas laisser filer l'information qu'ils leur cachaient.

Mais Hinata prit les devants.

- Na ... Naruto-kun ?

- Oui, Hinata-chan ?

La jeune Hyuga osa lever les yeux. Elle se transforma en tomate, mais continua à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Même Naruto y fut sensible.

"Hinata ..."

- Qui ... qui est *racle sa gorge* "elle" ?

Précise. Juste. Concise.

Pourquoi fallait-il que sa timidité soir toujours sous-jacente ?

Mais là n'était pas le problème.

Toute les personnes présente dans le bureau de l'hokage (c'est à dire : Tsunade [évidement], Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto et Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba [et Akamaru], Shino, Lee, et bien sûr, Hinata [Nani : sinon, comment elle aurait pu parler à Naru-chan ? Naruto : ... ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Nani : :/ a que Sasu-kun qu'a droit ? Naruto : Oui ! Nani : ... snif ... Sasu-kun : Ouais ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ca non plus ! Nani : 2X plus "snif" !]) Regardèrent fixement nos ex-déserteurs.

Leurs visages étaient fermés. Leurs yeux, brillant (de colère ?). Leurs mains serrées. Apparemment, même d'avoir tué l'idiot n'avait pas suffit à calmer leur rage.

- Nous ne pouvons vous ...

- Laisse Sasu ...

(O.O Hein ? N'en manque pas un bout ? Nani : oui-oui, c'est fait exprès ! Ichi : Nani ... t'es pas censé parler aux personnages de la fic ... t'es pas censé parler du tout, d'ailleurs ... Nani : ... je sais, mais comme je n'apparais pas avant un BON moment ... Ichi : narcissique ! Nani : Oui ! *sourire banana* Koji : Putain, mais fermez la ! Ichi & Nani : a l'abordageeeeeeee ! Koji : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !).

Tout le monde retint son attention sur le petit blond qui s'était accroupi. Il dessinait des arabesques sur le sol. Kiba put remarquer le regard que lui portait Sasuke : triste, désolé, et ... admiratif, aussi.

"Putain ! Franchement ... j'y comprend rien à rien !"

Et il n'était pas le seul.

Contrairement à mes propres prédictions (Lol), la plupart des personnes avait remarqué le coup d'œil du brun sur le blond, avant que son air redevienne impassible. M'enfin ... chut, Naruto parle !

- On ne peut pas encore vous en parlez. Moi, je ne peux pas. Et Sasuke ...

- J'ai juré, Naruto.

Le dit Naruto hocha la tête, et le remercia d'un sourire.

- C'est vrai. "Elle", comme tu dis Hinata est une personne importante pour moi. Pour Sasuke aussi je suppose *regarde Sasuke et souris, narquois* même si elle nous faisait bien chier !

- Ouais ... me rappelle ... ses idées stupides de couples, surtout ...

Là, pause. Naruto et Sasuke arrêtent leurs pensées respectives, et se regardent. Hop, Red Power ! Pis, détournement de regard, bien rapide ! ^^

Iruka fronça les sourcils ... Sakura et Ino aussi ... idées de ... "couples" ?

- Oui, elle en faisait une fixation ... ahum ... toujours est-il que ... quoi ?

(Nani : vous avez remarqué, vous ? Ichi : quoi ? Nani : la phrase de Naruto : *voix pompeuse* Toujours est-il ... *pouffe* Ichi : malheur ... Koji : plus atteinte que je ne le croyais !)

En entendant les mots de Naruto, tout le monde s'était retrouvé la tête en bas, les pieds en l'air. Seul Sasuke avait survécut à l'attaque en traître de Naruto : ComplexTermes ! ^^

- Z'ont pas l'habitude de t'entendre parler normalement !

- Et toi que tu parles comme un gamin de 8 ans.

Et c'est reparti pour un concours de celui qui tire la langue le plus loin ! Neji décide de calmer le jeu :

- Bon ... et "elle" est où, maintenant, cette personne importante pour toi ?

Neji ... franchement, y en a certain(e)s qui eurent envie de le tuer (Neji : pourquoi ces auras destructrices autours de moi ? Koji : Ouais, pourquoi ? Mon pauvre chéri, je vais te sauver avec mes supers pouvoirs ! Neji : ... sans façon ! Koji : ... *pleure sur Ichi* Ichi : OUIIN naze ca tombe sur moi ??? Nani : ... naze ça part toujours en sucette mes délires ? O.O) quand ils virent les visages mornes des deux garçons ...

- Elle s'est fait enlever par Orochimaru alors qu'on était partis. Pour nous sauver, elle n'a rien dit ... et il l'a emmené.

Naruto serrait ses poings. Sasuke s'approcha et posa une main sur le poignet gauche de Naruto. Celui-ci leva les yeux, et rencontra ceux, noir, de son ami.

Il sourit doucement, et hocha la tête. Sasuke ne retira pas sa main, mais personne ne le remarqua, sauf Hinata.

Shikamaru, lui, fit le lien ...

- S'amuser ... il a dit qu'Orochimaru allait s'amuser avec elle ...

Et hop ... Naruto resserra sa prise sur ses pommes des mains. Sasuke jeta un regard irrité sur Shikamaru, puis :

- Naruto ... tu rentre à la maison ! Et tu y reste jusqu'à ce que je revienne !

O.O ... Mais Naruto murmura un faible "oui", puis s'élança à travers la fenêtre. Sasuke l'observa un moment, puis se retournant vers Shika :

- Merci ! Comme tu le dit si bien, ça va être "galère" maintenant pour qu'il se calme ! Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien, ou vous le faites exprès ? Nah, ne répondez rien ! *regard méchant vers Ino qui s'apprêtait à répliquer* Il aura du mal à Le calmer, maintenant. Surtout si vous remuez le couteau dans la plaie. Natsuko est la première à faire céder la carapace ... Je me demandais même si Naruto n'allait pas Le laisser sortir pour tuer tout le monde et la retrouver au plus vite ! Mais ça vous passes au-dessus tout ça ... vous comprenait pas qu'il doit supporter deux fois cette peine ! Pff ... je vais le chercher ... ne posez plus de questions sur elle, s'il vous plait.

Et le voila qui prend le même chemin que Naruto.

- Hein ? Mais c'est qui "lui" ? Pourquoi Naruto doit sentir deux fois la haine, la tristesse ? Pourquoi ... ?

Tsunade et les deux autres adultes échangèrent un regard. Ainsi, Sasuke était au courant pour Kyuubi, la fille aussi ... aucun d'eux n'avait fui ... plus important, cette enfant semblait pouvoir toucher (Nani : Sentimentalement, hein! Parce que le toucher de l'intérieur du ventre à Naru-chan... beârk! Koji : Pas de détail, merci! Ichi : Ben pourquoi? C'est rigolo! *retourne regarder le site d'image gore avec Nani qui la rejoint en grimaçant à certaines images*...) le démon aux neuf queues ... hum ...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Nanika - VOILAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!_

_Tous - gaa... *se tiennent les oreilles sanguinolentes*_

_Shikamaru - Tu aurais pu le dire plus fort... *enlève le persil de ses n'oreilles*_

_Neji - Oui, je n'ai rien entendu. *Percil, idem*_

_Autres - ... *ondes négatives*_

_Nanika, Shikamaru & Neji - Oups..._

_Autres - *grognent*_

_Nanika - Arrêtez, ou j'arrête la fic!_

_Tous - *figés*_

_..._

_Itachi -... D'accord. J'abandonne. *souris*_

_Tous -...??_

_Sasuke - Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que cette fic était de la "merde caché sous un tas de fumier"?_

_Nanika - oO??_

_Itachi - *sue à grosse gouttes: ploc ploc ploc* Euuuuuuh... mais non, Petit Frère, tu te trompe de personne..._

_Nanika - C'est vrai? *regard chiwi*_

_Itachi - *goutte* Jurééééééééé!_

_Nanika - D'aacoooooooooooooooord!! *sourit*_

_Itachi - *ouf*..._

_..._

_Nanika - *pense: héhé... je l'ai échappé belle...*_

_Kyuubi (dans Naruto) - Mouais... t'as de la chance, Petite._

_Nanika - *fière comme un paon femelle* C'a s'appelle du talent!_

_Tous -..._

_Nanika - *part bouder*_

_Tous -... *héhé* REVIEEEEEEEEEEWS ONEGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!_

_Pour information, à Mademoiselle _**NiLuNaTsu-Chan**:_ "urusei_ est une déformation typiquement orale de _urusai_, qui signifie _bruyant_, dans un sens négatif (on peut souvent le traduire en français par _ta gueule_, _silence !_ ou _ferme-la_ selon la façon de le dire)." Et si mon histoire ne te plait pas... ben ne la lit pas, je ne t'y oblige pas! XD


	9. Où l'on tente de prendre un repas mérité

_Nanika- SALUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!  
Shikamaru- S'lut.  
Neji- /signe de tête/  
Naruto- OHAAAAAAAAAAAYOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
Sasuke- /signe de tête/  
Neji- Recopiteur !  
Sasuke- Même pas vrai, d'abord !  
Neji- /boude/  
Sasuke- /boude aussi/  
Nanika_Shika_Naruto- oO??  
Kiba- SALUT! C'EST MOI QUI CAUSE!! HEHEHE!  
Hinata- Urusei!  
Tous- OO  
Nanika- T'as mangé du Lion, Nina?  
Hinata- /joue avec ses doigts/ Nan... j'ai regardé... des sites intéressants...  
Kakashi- Des sites hentais?  
Tous- KAKASHI SENSEI!!  
Kakashi- /souriant/ Mais elle n'a pas démentie!_

_Tout le monde regarde la Hyuga qui rougit... et rougit... et rougit... BOUM._

_Shikamaru- On vient de perdre Kiba et Hinata...  
Itachi- /en blouse de docteur/ Besoin de moi?  
Neji- /onde négative/ Touche pas à ma cousine...  
Itachi- Hum...  
Nanika-... /chuchote/  
Itachi- /grand sourire/ T'a raison! ^^_

_Et il repart en riant..._

_Shikamaru- Galèèèère...  
Neji- Tu lui as dit quoi?  
Nanika- /sourire innocent/ Mais rien... juste de ne pas oublier que Kiba était là, lui aussi..._

_..._

_Neji_Naruto_Nanika- Héhéhéhéhé  
Shikamaru- /regarde la brochette d'envoyeur d' "ondes-sadique"/ Seigneur... /secoue la tête/ Bah mieux vaut lire ça que d'autres trucs, finalement... (genre faire la vaisselle... mais oui, il l'a déjà faite, maman-à-Shika.. ^^')_

*************

- Naruto ...

L'appelé ne répondit pas. Sasuke soupira (il l'avait rapidement trouvé, même s'il n'était pas allé "chez eux", car il savait toujours inconsciemment où le blond était), puis se pencha vers son ami qui regardait le sol, l'air dégoûté, morne, et, il faut le dire, malheureux. Le brun commença à jouer avec les cheveux de son ami pour faire un natte.

- Dit, Sasu ...

- Hum ?

- Tu crois que ... qu'il l'a touché ?

Les doigts de Sasuke se crispèrent. Puis se reprenant, il desserra sa prise et répondit, en continuant à faire la tresse :

- Non, je ne crois pas. Je ne pense pas que ce sale serpent ait osé. Il a sûrement trop peur de votre réaction, à Kyuubi et à toi.

Derrière le rideau d'une mèche, Naruto s'accorda un sourire que le brun sentit.

- Peut-être ...

Le blond attrapa la main du brun, et se retournant, il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Arigato, Sasuke.

Le dernier héritier de sa famille resta sur le cul. Les yeux azur de Naruto restaient perdus dans les abysses de son ami. Sasuke se noyait dans les océans du porteur du démon. Ca aurait pu durer des heures. D'ailleur, Sasuke se demanda si plus de deux heures n'était pas réellement passé, parce que quand ils reprirent conscience (à cause d'un satané écureuil trèèèès bruyaaaant!), le soleil était plus haut dans le ciel et ... leurs visage n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

A croire que j'aime le rouge ... ^^

- Euh ... Ano ... on les rejoints ?

Naruto essaya de se dépêtrer de leur situation gênante en riant, une main par dessus la tête.

Sasuke apprécia l'effort, et le suivit pour se diriger vers Ichiraku, là où devait se trouver leurs amis.

[ dans le fond intérieur de Naruto ]

_Putain ! Il nous est arrivé quoi, là ?  
__**Tu te poses la question, morveux ?  
**__... Oh, toi ... c'est pas le moment ! Je suis en train d'essayer de résoudre une situation de crise !  
__**De crise ? mon oeil !  
**__Ah ouais ? et comment t'explique le fait qu'on se soit retrouvé à moins de 2 centimètre l'un de l'autre, tout à coup ?  
__**Hormones**__._

Là, silence intérieur.

_Hor-quoi ?  
/soupir du démon renard/ __**Hor-mo-nes. C'est ce qui fait que ton ami Popol vient nous voir quand Môssieur Sasuke te regarde trop longtemp !**_

[ hors intérieur Naruto ]

Là, Naruto se mit à rougir subitement.

- T'arrives quoi ? C'est le pervers ?

- O... oui !

- Dit lui de se la fermer, on arrive !

_Kyuubi ?  
__**Hum ?  
**__La ferme !  
__**Pff ...**_

Sasuke ouvrit la porte, et laissa passer Naruto qui traînait, essayant sans doute de faire taire le pervers dans sa tête. Perdant patience, il attrapa le retardataire par la peau du cou, et le jeta sur un siège à côté de Shikamaru. Il ne se rendit qu'après compte de sa bourde.

"Bah ... après tout, autant régler ça au plus vite !"

Dans la salle, le silence était pesant. La plupart des filles, pour une raisons bien particulière : un Naruto natté est beau comme un dieu ! Pour les autre garçons (à part peut-être les gays...) ils attendaient l'affrontement qui n'allait pas tarder.

- Naruto ?

- Hum ?

Le blond continuait de réfléchir au paroles de son démon (Kyu-chan : Nani ? Je ne suis pas **à **ce morveux ! ET M'APPELLE PAS KYU-CHAN !! Nani : Demo ... Kyu-ch... Kyuubi : Pas de "mais" qui tienne ! Nani : /tire la langue et s'enfuit en courant, poursuivi par un renard psychopathe/ ).

- Je ... ore ... gomen !

Autours de la table, le silence se fit. Il était rare d'entendre quelqu'un s'excuser auprès de Naruto, plus encore quand il s'agissait de Shikamaru.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Naruto, et sa tête en l'air. Un instant, Shika pensa faire style de rien, mais il croisa le regard de Sasuke. Il racla sa gorge.

- Pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je cherchais juste à comprendre, et si c'est possible, à vous aider.

Silence. Naruto regarde droit dans les yeux le jeune ninja. Ce dernier à l'impression de passer au peigne fin. Naruto finit par lui sourire.

- Ca va. C'est pas si grave. Natsuko, de toute façon, ne se fera pas avoir, ne, Sasuke ?

Le brun hoche la tête avec un léger sourire. Naruto soupire, puis se met à table.

- Alors ? Où qu'ils sont les ramens ???

La tablée sourit.

- Tiens !

Sakura lui passe un bol, qui se retrouve vide en quelques secondes.

Toute la salle tombe morte de rire quand Naruto hurle : "encore un !". Leur blond leur avait malgrè tout manqué. De temps en temps, Naruto et Sasuke échangeaient un regard, pour aussitôt se détourner, rouge.

"Hum ..." Pensée à ... devinez ! (En fait, on s'en fout ! xD)

- Bon ... c'est pas tous ça ... mais on fait quoi ?

Tout le monde échangea un regard ... puis ce fut l'esclandre :

- On va se promener !

- On va jouer !

- On va faire les magasins !

- On va dormir !

- Ah, non, Shika ! C'est trop ennuyeux !

- Mais pas du tout ! C'est reposant !

(Laissons de côtés les disputes de Temari et Shikamaru ... ainsi que celle de Sakura et Ino ... pis t'en qu'à faire, celles de Lee et Neji et Tenten ... et pis celles des autres ... concervons uniquement la réaction de nos amours !)

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard. Mort de rire. "Ca fait du bien de rentrer !" ... combien de fois en quelques heures avaient-ils pensé cette phrase ? ... ils ne le savaient pas, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la répéter à la folie, à l'infinie ...

Toutes les personnes présentes pouvaient sentir leur joie. Tous sourirent.  
Puis, comme il faut toujours quelque chose pour gâcher la suite ...

- Naruto ! Sasuke !

- Hai ?

Parfait ensemble. Félicitation ! ^^

Après un instant de pause, Konohamaru finit par délivrer son message :

- Tsunade veut vous voir. Apparamment, elle a une piste pour le serpent...

- OROCHIMARU ?? On y va ! Ciao !

Et en un coup de vent, les deux garçons disparurent.

Laissant leurs amis payer, évidemment ... qu'est-ce qu'ils sont gentils ! ^^

**********

_Nanika- Hihi!  
Ninjas- POURQUOI QU'ON PAYE POUR EUX??  
Nanika- /oeil chibi/ Parce que vous êtes gentils avec eux qui sont si mignons?!! /montre Naruto et Sasuke qui se tiennent par la main sous le soleil couchant de 17h.../  
Ninjas-... /sceptiques/  
Shikamaru- Arrêtez de l'embêter... c'est galère de vous écoutez...  
Nanika- /mains sur les hanches/ Ben c'est comme ça que tu me défends?  
Shikamaru- Mais...  
Nanika- Tu pourrais y mettre un peu d'ardeur que Diable!  
Shikamaru- Mais... /regarde, implorant les autres ninjas qui commencent à partir/  
Nanika- Franchement! Tu vas voir! Je te hais!  
Shikamaru- Mais... /voit que les ninjas sont partis, la prend dans ses bras/... 'sont partis.  
Nanika- /sourire/ Merci..._

_Et ils se serrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre..._

_Naruto- /dans un buisson pas loin/ Roooh! Regarde! C'est mignon, Sasu...  
Sasuke- /"caché" aussi... regarde le blond avec un drôle de regard/ C'est toi qu'est mignon...  
Naruto- /se retourne/ Comm...  
Il n'a pas le temps de finir, il se fait prendre d'assaut par un Sasuke quémandeur... laissons les... okay?_

_Reviews?_


	10. Où l'on rencontre une fille Adouée

_Nanika- 'Yo, les Gens! Pas trop chaud, là où vous êtes? Parce que chez moi, on... crame, oui, c'est le mot... nous nous transformons en steak bien cuit, et aucun n'a le choix: on ne peut même pas choisir d'être crû...  
__Neji *à Shika*- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte?  
__Shika *à Neji*- Cherche pas, c'est la chaleur d'hier, et la marche dans le "parc" qui lui a grillé ses neurones... surtout quand elle s'est mise à hurler "Sakanaaaaaa Eurêkaaaaaaaaaaa" dans la rue...  
__Itachi-... Je plains Ichigo, moi...  
__Les deux autres hochent de la tête avec ardeur.  
__Nanika-... Surtout, faîtes comme si j'étais pas là, hein...!  
__Lee- La force de la jeunesse ne peut t'oublier, fleur du jour!  
__Nanika *près de vomir*- Va voir Sakura, si j'y suis...  
__Lee- SAKURAAAAAAA MON AMOUUUUUUUUUUR!  
__Nanika & Shika & Neji & Itachi *goutte*- Il est complètement atteint, celui-là..._

_(NB:... Cela fait longtemps que j'ai écris ce délire... je le place ici... Mais... x'D)_

*************

- Hum ...

- Sakura-chan ?

- Hai, Lee-kun ?

Sakura se retourna pour regarder son acolyte qui venait de lui parler. Lee aspira difficilement de l'air, puis se jeta à l'eau.

- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Non.

La réponse avait filé. Droite, dure. Comme d'habitude. Lee retint un soupir.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que Sasuke et Naruto étaient repartis en mission tous les deux. Apparemment, Tsunade avait trouvé une piste pour retrouver leur amie. Ils s'étaient aussitôt préparés à y aller. Et étaient partis dans un éclat de rire. Plein d'espoir ... les pauvres ...

- Leeeeee ! Sakuraaaaa !

C'était la voix haute perchée d'Ino qui leur vrillait les tympans, là.

- Quoi ?

- Shika a trouvé quelqu'un.

- HEIN ??

- Il a trouvé une personne dans le champ. Une fille inconnue ...

Miss Chewing-gum et Monsieur Sourcil échangèrent un regard, puis d'un même mouvement suivirent la blonde qui était déjà reparti pour essayer d'ameuter tous leurs amis.

Ils finirent par enfin se retrouvaient dans le champ qui suscitait tant d'émoi.

Une fille, recouverte de sang séché, y était allongée. Blessée, elle semblait avoir un peu de mal à respirer.

Les jeunes ninjas firent un cercle autours d'elle. Sakura allait pour s'avancer, mais ...

- Non. N'y vas pas, Sakura. Quand j'ai essayé, elle s'est mise à m'attaquer.

- Elle ...

- Oui. Elle est en mode de survie-veille.

Un silence se fit. Le corps d'un humain ne se mettait en se "mode" uniquement lorsque l'humain ne voulait pas faire une chose que son esprit réprouvait, mais que son instinct de survie le forçait à faire. L'être humain, dans ce cas ne pouvait pas réellement être maître de ses mouvements. Pendant que tous les adolescents cogitaient, la jeune fille s'éveilla en hurlant :

- NOOOOON !!!

Elle plaça ses bras au dessus de son visage, dans l'idée de se protéger d'une quelconque attaque. Ne sentant rien venir, elle jeta des coups d'œil autours d'elle. Elle se calma, allant même jusqu'à sourire... puis elle les remarqua...

Rapidement, la lueur d'effroi revint, après un calme tout à fait relatif.

- Laisse moi ... je ne dirais rien ... je ...

La fille venait d'apercevoir Sakura. Elle se stoppa net dans ses phrases incohérentes. oO... Elle sourit.

- Je suis à Konoha ...

Et POUM, elle tomba dans les vapes, complètement épuisée.

Shikamaru s'approcha lentement, méfiant. La brune allongée au sol ne réagit pas.

- ...

Il la prit dans ses bras (en essayant d'ignorer le regard meurtrier de Temari ... ^^) puis commença à se diriger hors du champ.

- Hey ! Ou tu vas ?

- A l'hôpital. Elle a besoin de soin.

- Et si c'est une espionne ?

- ... Tsunade-sama jugera.

Il reprit son mouvement. Kiba le rejoint, et l'aida à porter la jeune fille, qui faisait bien son poids, malgré sa petite taille.

Les autres, eux, restèrent les bars ballant. Ils fixaient tous Sakura, cherchant à comprendre l'étrange comportement de l'étrangère ...

- T'as compris, toi ?

Personne ne répondit.

***

- Pff ... franchement, ca ne servait à rien !

- Je sais, Naru-chan, je sais ...

Sasuke était préoccupé. Il en avait marre de ne pas retrouver la trace de leur Natsuko, et ça le gonflait. De plus, il savait que Naruto devait être plus en colère que lui, et ça l'énervait deux fois plus.

Au bout de quelques pas, il se rendit compte que le blond n'avançait plus ...

- Naruto ?

Ce dernier se "réveilla" soudain, et le fixa étrangement. Puis il finit par esquisser un sourire gêné devant l'air étonné de son ami.

- J'arrive.

Ils reprirent la route.

_Il ... il m'a appelé "Naru-chan" ...  
__**Bien ... et ?  
**__Tu te rends compte ? Il m'a appelé "NARU-CHAN" !  
__**Oui, j'ai compris, pas la peine de hurler ! Et ça fait quoi ?  
**__Tu le fait exprès, espèce de démon vieux comme le monde ?  
__**Grr ... j'ai compris, mais si ça, ça te met dans cet état, ce sera quoi quand il te donnera des surnoms d'amour ?  
**__D'a... d'amour ? ... Raah ! Urusei, sale pervers !  
__**Pff les jeunes, alors ...**_

Les deux garçons finirent par arriver en vision de Konoha. Ils passèrent rapidement devant l'AMBU, montrant leurs bandeaux frontaux, puis rentrèrent dans le village.

- Dit, Sasuke.

- Hum ?

- Tu trouve pas qu'ils nous regardent tous bizarrement ?

Sasuke leva les yeux. Il vit une chose qui l'étonna. La plupart des personnes qu'il pouvait considérer comme proche, et qui les suivaient, en essayant d'être discret et caché, depuis qu'ils étaient entré à Konoha les regardaient avec un drôle de sourire aux oreilles.

- Arrêtez de vous cachez, Idiots. Dîtes nous plutôt ce qui se passe !

- Tu nous avais sentis ? Ou c'est encore Naruto ?

- Naruto.

Neji eut un léger sourire. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus quand il pensa à ...

- Vous devriez aller ...

- KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! NARU-CHAN ! SASU-KUN !!!

Un objet de nature indéterminé se jeta sur les deux garçons, et ils se retrouvèrent entremêlés sans même avoir pris conscience de ce qui se passait.

- S'kisepasse ?

- Sépôdutout.

Un rire qui ne voulait plus s'arrêter s'éleva. Naruto et Sasuke essayèrent à grande peine de se lever (et retombèrent toujours l'un sur l'autre ... -_-) puis levèrent la tête.

Shikamaru et Kiba ne purent s'empêcher de rire comme des phoques (nda :… No comment). Neji conserva son drôle de sourire.

- KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Un Naruto enragé se jeta sur la petite brune qui venait de leur sauter dessus. Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner, l'air de "c'est-Noël-avant-l'heure".

La brunette sourit, et se prêta de bonne grâce à la folie de son ami.

Le blond finit par se calmer (que l'on croit !) et la prenant par la main, il l'emmena auprès de Sasuke. Un silence légèrement pesant prit place. Sasuke regardait, méfiant, la jeune fille.

"J'arrives pas à y croire ..."

- C'n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais ... tu vas rester longtemps à me regarder dans le blanc de l'oeil ?! ^^

Sasuke sourit.

- ... Nah !!

Et attrapant, et la fille, et Naruto, il les serras tous les deux contre son coeur. Naruto resta un instant choqué, puis lui aussi serra les deux dans ses bras.

La jeune fille au milieu sourit, heureuse.

- Hey ... ensemble ?

Commença Naruto ...

- Pour l'éternité !

Finit Sasuke. Mais la fille avait perdu son sourire.

- Peut-être pas ...

Un simple murmure. Les deux garçons préférèrent faire style "j'ai-pas-entendu".

Leur étreinte finit, mais elle conserva les mains des deux ninjas dans les siennes.

- Ahum ...

Ils relèvent tous la tête.

- Oui, Tsunade-sama ?

- Tu veux quoi la vieille ?

- C'est pour ?

Tsunade regarda bizarrement le trio.

- On peut savoir si vous aller rester longtemps à gagatiser entre vous, ou si on peut participer ?

- Vous avez qu'à regarder... ^^... c'est amplement suffisant !

La fille sourit. Naruto et Sasuke aussi. L'une moqueuse, les deux autres de joie.

"C'est bien elle, et pas une autre !"

- Meuh nan ! Je déconne ! On va faire la teuf ! ^^

Et elle commence à partir, entraînant deux garçons qui ont l'air complètement sous les ordres de cette furie qui les tient par la main (les mains ! ^^).

- Euh ... on les suit ?

- Quelle question !

Et Sakura courut après nos trois amis.

*************

_Nanika- Alors?  
__Shikamaru- Moi, j'aime bien...  
__Neji- Parce que tu prend une fille dans tes bras? ¤moqueur¤  
__Shikamaru- Non. Parce que je prend ¤c__ette¤ fille dans mes bras...  
__Neji-... même pas drôle...  
__Nanika-... Mais qu'est-ce que je leur fait à ces persos? J'ai crée des monstres!!!_

_Montre Neji qui chouigne comme un gamin, Shikamaru qui joue avec une margueritte, Itachi qui fait la cuisine (huuum, c'est que ça sent bon, en plus...), Kiba qui fait du théâtre devant Hinata qui porte un jupe un peu courte, Naruto qui lit un livre de math, Sasuke qui lit un receuil de poème, Tsunade qui fait de la broderie, Jiraya qui coiffe les cheveux de Iruka qui dessine le visage de Kakashi qui regarde les dessins animés...  
__  
Nanika *main sur la tête*- Tuez moi maintenant... j'aurais tout vu..._


End file.
